Knowing Her
by blackatt
Summary: What would happen if Harry accidentely apperated to the burrow and met Ginny? How would that change his life?
1. Chapter 1

KNOWING HER – CHAPTER 1

A small black haired boy sat in his bed thinking of the place he had dreamed about, a small, lovely house that looked fit to burst at the seems but it was what he seen inside that had drawn him. A big group of red-heads all laughing and joking looking like a happy, loving family. That is exactly what he wanted, what he was lacking; a family that loved him, that cared about him. Not his aunt and uncle, they didn't care about him they made him clean and locked him in here his "room" not that there was much, his room was a small cupboard under the stairs. Just as he was thinking that he was called "BOY!" shouted his uncle, he was never called Harry, never called by his name. He walked out of the cupboard and went into the kitchen where he found his uncle at the table, "boy you are to clean this kitchen and I want it spotless! If it isn't then you will be locked in your cupboard for a week with no food!" he basically shouted in his face. So he did it, this small four year old boy cleaned the kitchen for his food, of course at three o'clock when Vernon came back he still thought the kitchen a mess and sent him to his cupboard.

Harry sat there his brilliant emerald green eyes staring at nothing wishing he was at that house, the one he dreamt of, he closed his eyes thinking about that house, and how much he wanted to be there. Suddenly without warning he felt this feeling of being squeezed through a pipe and just when he thought he was going to suffocate he felt it end.

Harry opened his eyes curious as to what had happened, looked around and found that he was no longer in his cupboard but in the kitchen of the house he had dreamt about! While he was looking he seen a little girl maybe a year younger than him, staring at him oddly. He walked up to her "err hi I'm Harry" he said questioningly she looked back at him and replied "hi! I'm Ginevra but everyone calls me Ginny"

"I'm sorry Ginny but can you tell me where I am? Last thing I remember was being back at my house thinking about here and well here I am!" Harry asked quite quickly. Luckily she had heard him " well this is the Burrow silly! I don't know how you got here though, but it look just like what my dad does to get back from work" she told him. "will you stay a while? Its just my brothers are in the living room talking about stuff and my mum and dad are there too, I have no one to talk to" Ginny asked quietly scared he would say no. But he didn't he said he wouldn't mind staying here and talking, that it was much better than his house.

So there they sat talking about random stuff like her brothers and where he lived, lots of stuff but eventually he had to go before someone found him. They had a heard time figuring out how to get him back home but they did. His last words to her were "I'll be back Ginevra, I won't ever forget about you!".

Once he was back Harry thought about his day, it had been wonderful! One of the best days of his short life! And the best bit? The dursleys would never know he was gone. He really hoped he could keep his promise that he would go back, he wanted to see Ginny again and he had only been away from her for 20 minutes!


	2. Back To The Burrow

KNOWING HER

A year. A year to the day he had met her. A year ago he had got away from this place. How he wished he could be there again with it's loving caring atmosphere instead of here where he was called a freak and beaten. The Dursleys had recently taken to having him make them breakfast, and he was only given the sparse leftovers from Dudley and Uncle Vernon. It was definitely not the amount he should have been eating, one look at the poor 5 year old boy could tell you that but it kept him alive. That was enough in the eyes of the Dursleys.

Harry returned to his broom cupboard which he called a room and once again found his thoughts turning to the burrow and that of a 4 year old girl who he had met only once but that was enough for him. He knew right away when he had got back that he wanted to go and see her again. The sound of his departing words to her rang in his head "I'll be back Ginerva, I won't ever forget about you!" and he hadn't but he didn't go back, he couldn't go back. He wished and wished for it to happen but to no avail, he was still here. With longing in his heart and determination in his eyes he wished to go back and that strange feeling came over him. He closed his eyes tight to block it out thinking "I only want to go back, I only want to see her again".

He opened his eyes and found a miraculous sight in front of him. There was Ginny Weasley clad in a nightdress holding her teddy bear eating a cookie with a look of pure shock and happiness. Barely a second after he had seen her he was attacked by a flying red thing determined to squeeze the air out of him. A good couple of minutes later when he thought his head was about to explode from lack of air she released him. Smiling like an idiot he said "I missed you too Gin" this was rewarded with another breathtaking hug. They sat down at the table and Ginny finally talked for the first time since he appeared "what took you so long to come back?!".

They sat laughing for ages about that, and had smiles on their faces when they were talking, Harry told Ginny how the Dursleys were treating him to which she had said if she ever seen them that she would kick him where it hurts. Apparently having six older brothers had it's good quality's. Ginny, after she stopped laughing, told him of how last week the twins had managed to turn Ron's teddy into a spider and he screamed like a girl for a good ten minutes. Harry thought that the twins were hysterical and god help the teachers that got them. Bill and Charlie caught his interest too, they were brave and could joke and laugh but god forbid if something serious happened they would show their leadership and could silence people and make them stop whatever they were doing with one word or look.

The one thing Harry spotted was that even though all of the Weasley boys had their own personality, their own way but if anything happened to Ginny then they would change. He also knew that although he had only met her twice if anything happened to Ginny he would change to. Ginny was his best friend, his only friend, she made him laugh and smile and didn't call him a freak or hit him for not doing something. He knew then that Ginervra Weasley was different. That no matter how far away they were or how long they hadn't seen the other for they would come at an instant if the other called.

After this epiphany Harry knew he had to go back, he didn't want to leave Ginny or go back _there_ but he had to. He stood up and she seemed to know what he meant, she gave him one last hug and said "I'll miss you Harry come back soon!". With one last departing smile he said "don't worry red I'll come back" and with that he was back in Privet Drive wishing to see her smile once more.


End file.
